


Mistaken Identity

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Kagome slanted a coy look at Inuyasha as something dark and desirous brushed against her miko senses. She reached for his hand, her heart skipping a beat.

“Keh,” he spat, pulling away.

She furrowed her brow. “Inuyasha?” she questioned. The feeling began to ebb away.

He glared at her. “Are you blind, wench?” he muttered, pained. “That’s not me.”

She flushed. “If not you, then…?”

Inuyasha shot a mutinous glare over his shoulder. Reluctantly, she followed the line of his gaze, past the bowed heads of Sango and Miroku…

Sesshoumaru’s lips curled into a small smile as their eyes met.


End file.
